darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of the Dark Crystal 11
|pub_date = February 14, 2018 |pages = 29 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #10 |followed_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #12 }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #11 is the eleventh issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 3. Summary Tensions rise as Kensho and Thurma make their way to the inner sun of the Fireling realm.Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #11 (of 12) Plot Jen comments that another age of Thra has come to a close, and this one may be its last. The chant grows louder every minutes, like the song of the Shrookil that UrSu once told him of. Kira tells him that it is not Shrookil or even the UrRu who guide the melody, but that all of Thra is singing its own dirge. They feel a sharp blast of pain and Aughra tells them that like all life on Thra, when the Crystal is corrupted so are they. A guard tells them that the Skeksis are breaking through and Jen orders him to prepare the Royal Guard for a last stand. In Mithra, Thurma and Kensho find a Fireling named Asheka, who tells them that a lot has changed since she left. The last shekta lies frozen in the lava lake, the plasmii hardened as they flew and fell to the ground like stones and most of the Firelings have turned to stone. Thurma asks where her mother is and Asheka replies that she is the only Ember Queen left and she does not have long. They are taken to her and present her with the shard. She tells Thurma that she must be the Ember Queen now and passes what remains of her flame to her. She repeats Chal's message one last time before fading away. Thurma is heartbroken by her mother's death, but resolves to complete her task. At the Castle of the Crystal, the Skeksis finally break through the barricade, but are stalled by the chanting of the UrRu. In Mithra, Thurma and Kensho reach the Wishing Well, where the First Flame is said to have risen up from long ago. She tells him that they must use the gas geysers, which erupt once a day, to fire the shard into the Mother Sun and reignite the flame. At the Castle, Aughra sees a Great Conjunction coming, which she states is impossible since there have been no signs, warnings or portents. She then realises that UrSol has caused it as the Castle breaks apart, separating the Skeksis from everyone else. In Mithra, Thurma and Kensho wait for the gas geysers to erupt. Thurma recalls coming there as a child with her friends to hear stories such as the Pool of Tears, the First Flame and Katlan and the Smoke Dragon. She wonders if future generations of Firelings will come there to hear stories of her and Kensho. SkekSil sneaks up on them and attacks. Tumby attacks SkekSil, who throws him down the Wishing Well. SkekSil declares that he will use the shard to punish the other Skeksis and become the new Emperor. Thurma attacks him with her flame and Kensho removes the shard from the gas geyser just before it erupts. Thurma demands to know what he has done. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -11 1.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -11 2.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -11 3.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 11 Mark Buckingham cover textless.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 11 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics